


Assembling Legos Had Never Been This Fun

by PoisonousSnakeAHS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Legos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousSnakeAHS/pseuds/PoisonousSnakeAHS
Summary: There’s only one thing that Ned loves more that assembling the Death Star on Legos…And that thing was spending time with his best friend Peter. So if he was offered to spend time with Peter assembling the Darth Vader’s Death Star he would not be the one to complain about it.Even if has more focused on Peter than the Legos the whole time.





	Assembling Legos Had Never Been This Fun

**Author's Note:**

> No of spoilers from Spider-man Homecoming, so feel free to read this ~
> 
> But there's this tiny reference that I hope you get ~~
> 
> Hope you like this! And this pairing (as Tony’s one) needs more content T.T
> 
>  
> 
> July 25th: Some minor fixing and edition, hope it's better now.

 

__

I used to think that I would be okay with being “just” his best friend. That having him by my side would had be enough to calm down those -every time more stronger- feelings that I have for him. Because of course, what a better thing to do with your life that fell in love with your best friend.

 

**_“Ned? Are you okay?”_ ** That beautiful and very distracting voice took me out of my mind and made land on the earth.

 

**_“Yeah, totally okay”_ ** I said with the most neutral tone of voice that I was able to pull out.

 

**_“Sure? You seem totally distracted today… I mean you are usually rambling about how much your love those legos but you’re pretty quiet today”_ ** Peter said, a slight tone of worrieness been evident on his voice.

 

_ ‘You’re distracting me, that’s all’ _ I said to myself or that’s what I thought I did.

 

**_“You’re just doing same to me, but I’m better at hiding it”_ ** He said as moved closer to me, we were sitting in front of each other with lots of legos that were supposed to be used to created the Darth Vader’s Death Star between the both of us.

 

**_“What you do mean with me do---”_ ** I tried to ask him what he meant with that but my question got interrupted by his lips on mine. I was totally euphoric, I didn’t know how long it lasted but it was just a chaste touch of lips and it got me to heaven.

 

**_“That’s what I meant with that, Ned”_ ** Peter said with a wonderful smile decorating his face.

  
  
  


I just smiled back to him and then again closed the distance between us and kissed him again. The kiss was stronger this time, it became more intense like fireworks on new year's’ eve and after a moment we got up and went to his bed.

  
  


He got over me and we started to kiss again, my hands were everywhere over him and under the “I survived to New York” t-shirt that he had on. I started to play with his nipples and a particularly loud moan and weird version of my name came out of his mouth and it tasted like glory.

  
  


One second after that, Aunt May was opening the door of Pete’s room, he immediately stopped what were doing and she looked at us and said  **_“Great guys! Peter check your drawer and please lock the door the next time… I’ll be out of the house for the night, so have fun guys!”_ ** and left just with that closing the door again.

  
  


Peter blushed so hard and his face turned this cute shade of pink till the tips of his ears. After he was able to process everything, I noticed Pete getting up from my lap and going directly to the drawer. 

 

He looked so hot like this, his hair was tousled and thin layer of sweat was covering his face, a scream interrupted my beautiful time appreciating him.

  
  


**_“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME”_ ** He said-screamed and the pink of his face turned a deep red and before I was able to ask him what was occurring he continued  **_“I’m such a open book, Ned”_ ** he look really embarrassed as he passed me a note that reads:

  
  
  


**_“Peter, I knew that it was a matter of time for you and Ned to get together, so here’s a little gift from me and don’t worry, we don’t need to have “that talk”. Just know that I understand you and support you no matter what, stay safe and be happy, Pete”_ **

**_**_-Your Aunt May_ ** _ **

 

  
  
  


I started to laugh till tears were coming out from my eyes and Peter just looked at me like he was mad or something. Which probably was the fact the her Aunt knew him so well.

  
  


**_“Hey spiderboy, may I ask… what did she gave you, babe?”_ **  I finally said when I was able to coherently speak.

 

The red on his face was even stronger now and he said…  **_“Lube, a box of condoms and some kind of toy, oh my god! What’s this?”_ ** Those were some kind of handcuffs that we should totally try next time.

 

**_“Well Pete, It would be such a shame to don’t use those wonderful gifts”_ ** and I was kissing again before he had time to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading this! Any comments or suggestion would be really appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, English isn't my native language, so please excuse any grammatical or syntactic errors.
> 
>    
> Hope you could check out my latest story [ Making Edward Shiver in here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13505088)  
> 


End file.
